


Solitude is the Only Logical Ending

by lazy_storm_clouds



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is literally just chilling, Gen, I may not have mentioned it, I wrote and tried to edit this in like 15 minutes, Jon is embarrassed, Just posted and already feeling the Regret™, Made on mobile, Mentioned Sexual Situations, Modern Setting, Other characters are mentioned here and there - Freeform, Please excuse any mistakes, and teasing Jon, but they’re in Jon’s apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_storm_clouds/pseuds/lazy_storm_clouds
Summary: Jon is embarrassed from a mishap involving Sansa and the entire Stark family. Arya tries to talk some sense into him. And teases him about it.
Relationships: Implied Jon Snow/Sansa Stark - Relationship, Jon Snow & Arya Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	Solitude is the Only Logical Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! This came to be based off a chapter title prompt from tumblr. See story title for prompt.

This is it. Solitude is the only logical ending. He will have to move to the mountains and live as a hermit. He will live on the land and stare out at the white canvas, never having to feel such embarrassment again. It’s either solitude or he’ll die from homicide. Or as Theon would say, homie-cide. Either way, Jon will be alone. Even Ghost will abandon him, for Sansa has spoiled him with treats. 

“Oh my god, stop brooding. It’s not that bad,” Arya’s voice drawls from the couch. She’d been over for most of the day. After teasing him relentlessly for an hour, she started ignoring him in favor of texting Gendry.

“How is it not that bad? When Robb finds out, I am dead. Dead, Arya. I have college debt to pay. I can’t do that dead.”

“Then you’ll be debt free. Simple.” Arya’s expression and voice don’t waver. Jon gapes at her. 

“Arya!”

“What? You and Sansa got caught, it’s not a big deal. We all kinda knew about it anyway.” She shrugs.

“Yes, but you didn’t need to know what we do in our spare time!”

Jon’s hands are covering his face as he turns away from Arya. He can’t even look at her. It’s bad enough he may never be able to look at Sansa again without wanting to hide from the rest of the Starks. 

Arya sighs deeply. “Okay, Jon. Let me make this simple. We don’t care if you and my sister fuck, we don’t care if you dance around in your underwear, Seven hells, we don’t care if you like to get pegged. We just leave it alone and make ourselves forget anything we don’t want to know.”

“Arya! We only danced in our underwear once.” Jon’s facing her again, voice indignant and face going red. 

She gives him a look.

“We might’ve been drunk. And in a park.” Jon hands come up to the back of his neck and he looks away.

“I recall. Dad had to bail you out. Rickon took pictures for insurance.”

Jon nods. That had been a wild and still blurry night.

“Yeah—wait, what?” 

“Never mind.” Arya gets back to the topic at hand.

Jon wished they could keep talking about why Rickon needed insurance. Would he be receiving blackmail anytime soon? He couldn’t afford it. 

“It could’ve happened to any one of us,” She continues. 

“Yeah, but it hasn’t! Your entire family—excluding Robb—heard us in the shower and heard us reciting facts for Sansa’s test on Tuesday.”

“Hey, if you get off on knowing the difference between cotton and acrylic, cool. Just don’t ever mention it again and act normal and you won’t die. From embarrassment or homicide.”

“It’s awful, Arya. I’m never having sex in your house again! The whole house has too many acoustics.”

“Wasn’t that the appeal?” She teases. 

“Ye—No! No! I’m not discussing this with you.”

“Too late, we also learned about how you like having your hair pulled and that you’re obsessed with going down on her.”

“Oh my god, end me now.” Jon’s pleading now with the old gods. Maybe he can find a nice grove of weirwoods to live in. No, wait, they would just remind him of Sansa. 

“Nah. I don’t feel like it. I’d prefer you suffer a bit more because you decided to date my sister and told _Theon_ before me.” 

She fixes him with a familiar glare. It’s the same glare Catelyn gave Jon when she caught him sneaking out of Sansa’s room last year on Christmas Eve. 

Arya then rolls off the couch and stands. 

“He was our alibi,” Jon tosses out.

“Yeah, except Theon’s shit at it and gave it up for a single beer and a box of pizza.”

“Cheap bastard.” He mumbles.

“And that is why you do not use Theon,” Arya states. She says it like Jon should have thought of anyone else. But there wasn’t anyone else. He checked. 

“As opposed to whom?”

“Margaery, Bran, me, Rickon, Hot Pie because he can’t remember jack shit except recipes. Seriously, it’s a real problem. He’s failing everything but math and home ec.”

Arya’s concern for Hot Pie would be touching if Jon didn’t know that Hot Pie was helping her cheat her way through both. Coincidentally, she was also failing most of her classes. Except for biology. She was worryingly good at that class. Especially the dissections.

“Rickon would sell us out, though!” Jon could only protest. 

“Yeah, but for an exorbitant amount and you’d get 20% of the profit.”

“Big word, exorbitant.”

“SAT prep.” And that would be Gendry’s influence. 

“So, I should just show up to Sunday dinner and pretend all of you didn’t hear me getting off?”

She nods sharply and turns away. “Exactly. You’re learning. I’m going to Gendry’s now, you’re boring me.”

“Not even giving an excuse? Or an alibi?”

“Who says he isn’t the alibi?” Arya quirks an eyebrow. 

Jon couldn’t think of anything to say to that. Sunday dinner was going to be so awkward. Maybe Catelyn would kill him and save Robb the trouble. 

“Also, there’s a difference between llamas and alpacas.” It’s a throwaway comment but Jon’s never been so sure that solitude is the right answer. 

His head shoots up from his hands to the door. “Oh my god, how much did you hear?!” That particular conversation had been _very_ early on in the shower.

“Too much, bro!” Arya throws up a peace sign and, without looking away from her phone, walks out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you felt about this! Please leave a comment below.
> 
> Also, if this is not my best work, sorry :/ I didn’t feel confident in it but I still wanted to post it because I can’t get better if I don’t try. 
> 
> I have a large piece I’m trying to work on but I’m worried it’s a bit dull. I have a very domestic “outtake” from it, however, so if you would like to read that to better form an opinion please let me know.


End file.
